


Overwhelmed - Idia Shroud x OC

by goddessganny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Feels, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: The way Idia's "Persephone" treats him ever since they were official still troubles him but in a good way, and so he kept thinking... Why, what did he do to deserve this pretty, weird lady?
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Overwhelmed - Idia Shroud x OC

**Author's Note:**

> Kori Bellerose is my OC and you can learn more of her Bio and Snippets when you see my oneshot "To Tame The Blue Flame". C:

Sounds of subtle clicking filled the room lit blue and white, and a bunch of mixed objects that aligned well with the room design. Click, click and swipe after as follows.

Ortho looked at his elder brother, curious of what he was doing. "Nii-san, you look troubled." he asks and stared at the virtual screen. His yellow eyes blinked seeing pictures and then back to the person. "Uwah, these are Kori-chan's pics!"

The elder brother named Idia mumbled, face blushing and still typed. He kept pushing buttons. "Mhhm..." he lazily answers.

"These look great, did you took them?"

Idia nodded and gave a long "mhmm" again, still eyes on the monitors.

The younger brother pondered why he was so busy and noticed stuff. "Aaah... Cutee... After all you and Kori-chan are already official. You did well on the photos, nii-san, but why does your face so otherwise?"

He responded awhile and breathed. "K... Kori is too pretty..." and while he said that, the younger one laughs short. "I don't even need to edit much on her photos for her instagram."

"Oh, so it is for her social media. How natural of you to be the photographer too," he says and Idia nods to that, but still something is not right. "Anything else bothering you, nii-san?"

Swiping another, he lets out a small sigh of embarrassment. "It's just new to me..." he continues. "She is too jolly and excited, and sometimes her happiness is overwhelming, it makes me feel hot...". He held on his jacket and blushed more. "Calling me out as her boyfriend without being shy about it too.."

"Eh? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Ortho, Of.. Of course I am..." he huddled on his hood. "I am just bothered by the questionable looks of other students. I even have to endure being outside just to wait for Kori."

The younger pondered again. "But you are doing a good job with it, nii-san. She can see how much you have effort for her."

"Mm... I guess..." Idia kept on fumbling his jacket and sighed soon. "This is all just too different from how I calculated and read things... But its okay.."

"Uhuh..." Ortho agrees, also swiping another image. "Oh this one is good. A selfie of you and Kori-chan. We should keep this nii-san."

He looked at the picture before enlarging it, seeing how his girlfriend held on him and smiled at the camera, while he tried to smile small despite his jacket covering some parrs of his face. He was shy but happy being held by her.

She looked like sunshine, full of life, and her pretty face was gleaming beauty. He did not really think he would have a pretty girl; it was honestly not on his list. However her personality really got him, and he was thankful for it. As long as she keeps smiling like that with him, he is fine.

The younger one giddied and responded to his reaction. "Ee... Nii-san, you are blushing... Red." he added, making the other one feel more flustered. "Though I am not kidding. You really have to step up more, because the other guys in school fish her-"

"Eh, Kori is mine. They should find another character." Idia huffed unconsciously, but also stressed at the thought which made Ortho laugh. He realized what he said but knew he meant it, and even longed for her presence more.

After all, he claims this pretty, weird girl is his and his only.


End file.
